Dance at my Wedding
by Merowen
Summary: Kevin is finally getting married. The question is: Will he dance at his wedding? Will the psychic's prediction come true? This is a new story that hasn't been posted before, so give it a try ;-)
1. Preparations

**Dance at my wedding**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Note: I watched "Touch move" last Saturday and had to write this. For you this means two things. 1. I live in a country where "Touch move" aired last Saturday. This is not a country where English is being spoken, so it's not my first language and you'll have to excuse the mistakes. 2. I haven't watched anything after "Touch move". I'm spoiled (thanks to the WWW) but I haven't watched anything. This might cause some inaccuracies. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**_Preparations_**

When Kevin Girardi woke up in the morning, he knew that this day was a special one, that something out of the ordinary was going to happen today. Only a second later all memories came rushing back and he remembered what caused the butterflies in his stomach. He was going to get married today.

His fiancée Siv had decided to spend the night at her parents' house so he wouldn't get to see here before the ceremony. Yawning and stretching he decided that it was time to get up and get dressed. About half an hour later he left the bathroom, only clad in a white t-shirt and boxer briefs.

"Morning!" he heard from the kitchen. "You want breakfast?"

The voice belonged to Joan and he knew that she had come so he wouldn't have to face the rest of the morning alone. He smiled, knowing that she must have been almost as excited as he himself, 'cause otherwise she wouldn't have been here by now.

"Sure," he said, entering the kitchen and smiling at how his sister looked. Her hair was already styled elegantly and she'd already applied a subtle make-up, but she was still wearing blue-jeans and a gray hooded sweater which gave her a weird over-all look.

She came to hug him before she returned to the stove. "Pancakes okay?" she asked.

"Look, Joan…" he began, but she interrupted him.

"I know. I don't have to do this, you could ask Luke, blah blah blah. Will you stop talking about this? I feel honored you asked me to be your best man, even though I'm not going to be so much a man that I'll attend your wedding in pants." She grinned, thinking about the many jokes they'd made about her being Kevin's best-_man_. Someone had started with it and they hadn't stopped calling her "best-man". Joan continued, "I consider it my sisterly and best-man's duty to make sure you eat something for breakfast and that you'll appear on time and fully clothed at church. Is that understood?" She looked down at her brother who uncomfortably shifted in his chair.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied teasingly. "Any more duties before breakfast is served?"

Joan smiled. "No. I'll even allow you to have breakfast in your underwear if you promise you'll put on some other briefs for you wedding."

Kevin looked down and tried to figure out what was wrong with the shorts he was wearing.

"Gee, Kev, don't you think Siv has some hopes and dreams about her wedding night and that maybe these dreams don't include her groom wearing Donald Duck pants? And don't try to tell me that they're sooo comfy, because I know that you don't feel the difference anyway."

Kevin wordlessly swiveled his chair around and disappeared through the kitchen door.

For a moment Joan asked herself if it had been a good idea to tease him like this, that maybe his self-confidence had been shattered again like it had been so many times in the past, but considering that as many times as he'd been beaten down she'd seen him stand up again, she shrugged it off. Well, not literally stand up, of course, but he was like those dolls that come back up every time you push them down. So she shrugged again, thinking that he'd survive it and continued making breakfast.

A minute later Kevin reappeared in the door frame, his lap full of boxer briefs and his face grinning widely.

"Have a pick," he told her. "That's all I can offer."

Joan laughed, seeing him behind the pile of shorts. She put the pancakes on a plate and the plate on the table before checking the assortment he'd brought. Unerringly she picked a silken pair of pants in a dark shade of blue. "Wear these!" she told him. "But now let's eat."

He grinned, knowing that Joan was right. Even though he'd been living with Siv for the last two years and even though the magic of their first night together had been lost about three years ago, he knew that Siv had the same dreams about her wedding every girl seemed to have. She wanted it to be special, wanted to surprise him with the dress and wanted the wedding night to be unforgettable.

Siv… They had got to known each other at work. More or less. Kevin had interviewed her for a series he was writing about young and talented authors and since her debut feature had been extremely successful, she'd been his first choice. She turned out not only to be successful, but also incredibly clever and beautiful. So beautiful that he'd been too shy to ask her out.

Things had become a lot easier for him by then, he'd started to flirt and go out again, but not with high-class girls like Siv. He'd never gone out with a girl like her. Lucky him she had given him a signed copy of her book that didn't only held her signature, but also her telephone number and two more words. "Call me!"

He'd thought about it for two days, picking up the phone and starting to pinch in the numbers, but then hanging up again until he was finally brave enough to wait until the line was answered. Things evolved from there. They went out, had dinner together, went to the movies or the theater, all the regular stuff.

At first he'd thought that she was doing it out of pity or other weird reasons, but time passed and she was still there, not out of pity or weirdness, but because she really liked him. It took him some time to accept that, but when they had been for a walk after a romantic dinner in a cozy restaurant and ended up making out at the riverfront, she became what he'd wanted her to be when first meeting her for that interview. His girlfriend. Their first night together was just the next step to take and the memory of it plastered a stupid grin on his face.

Joan of course saw it and had to comment on in. "I guess I don't want to know what you're thinking about, right?"

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe. Are there any more changes to my clothing right now?"

"Get that stuff back in the closet and start having breakfast. I really don't want you to be late."

He did what she told him and they chatted about today's agenda over breakfast.

After that Joan put the dishes into the dishwasher and followed Kevin into the bedroom. "You got all your stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded and pointed towards the closet where his suit, shirt and tie were neatly hung out.

"You cleaned your shoes?" Joan continued asking.

Kevin sighed. "No, I didn't. But it's not as if I'd been walking on them a lot lately."

"That doesn't make a difference," Joan stated. "I'll get your shoes cleaned and then I'll get dressed in the bathroom."

"Okay," Kevin nodded. "I'll get dressed too."

After a quick look at Kevin's shoes Joan realized that he was right. The shoes had never been walked on and they looked brand-new even though she knew they weren't. She shrugged, but put shoe polish on them and polished them until they shined. Then she grabbed the bag with her clothes and disappeared in the bathroom.

While pulling off the sweater and the jeans, her eyes traveled over the stuff in the bathroom. A lot of it was Siv's, crèmes, make-up and perfume, nothing out of the ordinary. Kevin had proven to be a loyal customer, Joan realized when she saw that all the things he used were exactly the same brands he'd used when they'd both still lived with their parents and shared a bathroom. Today it seemed like a lifetime ago that they'd moved to Arcadia, because so much had changed since then, but it had only been about eight years since their move and only about six since Kevin had gotten himself an apartment of his own. At first she'd missed him terribly but when he'd given her a key to his flat, she'd started to appreciate the freedom it provided. Escaping home to hide out at Kevin's became a frequent activity of hers and for some strange reason everybody seemed to be fine with it. She loved to be away from home, her parents knew she was safe with her brother and Kevin enjoyed her company. Well, he did until he met Siv. But then she'd already graduated from High school, enrolled in College and moved to a small room on campus.

She'd finished putting on the dress she was going to wear to her brother's wedding and smiled at the appearance in the mirror. The dress was a dark shade of red and complimented her slim figure. Together with the hairdo it looked really sophisticated and Joan loved it. She'd just applied new lipstick when Kevin knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she shouted.

He opened the door and they looked at each other admiringly.

"You know," she said, looking at him in his dark suit that fit him so well, "If you weren't my brother I would think about blowing up this wedding. You look great."

He smiled. "Thanks. But you don't look too bad yourself. I really hope that Siv's dress is gorgeous. Isn't there some kind of rule that the bride's supposed to be the prettiest girl on the party?"

"She will be, don't worry. I've seen her dress and you will love it. … I'm almost done here, so if whatever you need isn't really urgent…"

"It isn't. Just need some styling gel but I guess that can wait another minute."

Styling gel. Joan smiled while he turned to leave. Getting his hair cut was one of the first changes caused by Siv. Before he wouldn't even have known what styling gel was.

Kevin in the hall stopped and looked back at her. "I have a question though…" he said grinningly. "Where are you going to put the rings?"

Joan grabbed a towel and threw it in his direction. "Ever heard of handbags, dumbass?"

Her brother dodged and the towel flew onto the floor. He shook his head laughingly and reached down to pick it up.

TBC


	2. Get the Party Started

**Dance on my Wedding**

****

****

**Disclaimer:**Still not mine

****

**Note:**Please let me know what you think so far ;-)

**_Get the party started_**

"You okay to drive?" Kevin asked when Joan headed towards her car.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"How are you going to get home tonight?" her brother asked.

"I'm gonna share a taxi with Mom and Dad and stay at their place. You know I don't drive drunk."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I know. I was just wondering."

"Stop wondering and get into that car. There's a wedding we've to be at."

"Really? Who's getting married?"

Joan raised her hands to threaten him and started to say something but stopped halfway and stowed the wheelchair in the trunk.

When they were both in the car and on their way to the church, she asked out of the blue, "Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The question the best man or the little sister is allowed to ask the groom on his wedding day. Are you happy? Happy with Siv, with getting married, with your life?"

Kevin looked at his sister in the driver's seat and thought about it for a moment. But to him the answer was clear. "Yeah, I am," he said without a doubt. "I'm really happy. I have a great job, a nice apartment and I'm going to get married to the best woman I ever met." He hesitated, then said, "It's been a long way, hasn't it?"

Joan nodded. "Yeah, it has. And I wanted to let you know that I'm really proud of you. When you came back home from hospital, after the accident, I thought you wouldn't make it. You were so depressed, knowing you wouldn't be able to play football anymore and … everything…, but you've changed so much since then… and…" She stopped as if unsure to continue. Then she said, "I love you and I'm proud of you. And I'm proud to be your little sister."

She could tell that he was touched by what she'd said and since she didn't want him to be in a bad mood when they arrived at the church she said, "Guess that's Girardi Power. AuuuughhhhAuuuughhhhAuuuughhhh."

Her comic relief had the desired effect and made Kevin laugh. "Gee," he said. "Tim Taylor is driving me to my wedding."

It didn't take long for them to reach the church and when Joan was already opening the door to get to the trunk, Kevin held her back. "I love you too, you know," he said quietly. "And I'm proud to be your big brother."

Joan smiled and hugged her brother. "Thanks. And now let's get the party started."

A minute later they entered the church where their parents as well as Luke and Grace were already waiting for them.

"Thank goodness, you're here," their mother said and hugged both of them. "Luke was already doing the maths and…"

Joan laughed and said, "Will you ever stop being a nerd?"

Grace smiled. "I guess not. You gotta love him for that, don't you?"

Joan looked down at Kevin and mouthed, "I'll win."

He shook his head and grinned.

"Hey!" Luke interrupted. "Would you two mind telling me what this is about?"

His brother and sister shook their heads, but their mother said, "I think it's the bet they have running."

"What bet?" Will Girardi asked, stepping closer to the rest of his family.

"The bet on who's gonna get married next. I win, because you two are seeing each other for almost a lifetime now and I don't even have a boyfriend," Joan explained and Luke and Grace looked at each other incredulously.

Ignoring them Kevin asked, "Are we going to get ready? Siv could be here any minute and I don't really want to have to overtake her in the aisle."

Joan nodded. "Okay. You guys get your seats and we'll find our place at the altar." She tapped Kevin on the back and he wheeled through the aisle, for the first time noticing all the people who had come to celebrate with them.

He was finally getting nervous. The butterflies in his stomach, that had been there but pretty quiet all morning, suddenly started to dance salsa and made him feel really excited.

"You okay?" Joan asked.

"I'll be fine if you've got the rings."

"What rings?"

"Joan!?" Kevin shouted appalled.

She grinned and pulled the little box from her handbag. "Relax, Kev, everything is fine."

The priest came from the sacristy and greeted Kevin and Joan. "Ready to take the big step?" he asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Joan looked around and suddenly it felt strange to be in a church. It had been Siv who'd had the last word in the where-to-get-married question and she'd decided that they'd get married in church. Kevin hadn't protested. Somewhere along their mother's search for God he'd more or less accepted for himself that there had to be a higher power and even if he didn't like the burdens he had been put on in the past, he felt it was okay to let his wedding and the future be blessed by whoever was out there. Joan on the other hand couldn't stop looking if God himself had come to the wedding, but so far there was nothing to be seen.

She saw that Siv's mother had entered the church and sat down on the first bench, smiling at Kevin who smiled back. Joan cleared her throat and put a calming hand on her brother's shoulder when the organ started to play.

The doors opened and in came Siv and her father, followed by her bridesmaids.

A big smile appeared on Kevin's face when he saw her approaching him and he knew that Joan had been right. She was the most beautiful woman and she was going to be his wife.

Joan remembered the night he'd brought her home. It was the Sunday evening dinner that had become an institution at the Girardi's home. Everybody would come home for dinner, even Kevin who'd already moved out. Her Mom had obviously known because she'd gotten a fifth chair. Luke had realized it first. "Mom, don't you think Kevin's going to bring his own chair?" She had only smiled and said, "Set the table for six and stop talking."

Their Mom had been right, of course. She was always right. When Kevin had come, he'd introduced Siv and they all had liked her right from the start. That Kevin would ask her to marry him was just the natural next step after her moving to his apartment. The call had reached her in the middle of the night and she was sure something horrible must have happened when the ringing of the phone woke her up. Kevin's excited voice hadn't helped to calm her, but when he'd finally brought the message out, she'd laughed in relief and was happy for him.

The priest brought her back to reality when he asked for her to read something from the bible and later, when he asked for the rings. The ceremony passed in a blur and before she'd even realized it, they were standing in front of the church.

Everyone seemed to be hugging each other and a lot of pictures were taken before they moved on to the restaurant where the reception was taking place.

After an appetizer all guests started to look for their seats and a few minutes later Kevin was the one to speak up first.

"I know that you're all hungry," he said smiling, "And that's why I'm going to spare my speech until after the starter. Enjoy your meal, everyone."

When the waiters had cleared the tables and all guests were waiting for the main course to be served, it was again Kevin who clung his glass. "There are a few things I'd like to say and everyone be warned: it's gonna be sappy. If you want to complain, please tell my sister, because she was the one who started my personal sentimentality on our way to church." Most guests giggled and Joan grinned embarrassed. Kevin continued, "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming and sharing this day with us. Besides that, I want to especially thank my family, because I know that without them, I wouldn't be here tonight. I know that we've had some rough times and that not only my dreams were shattered, but yours too and still you were there all the time, helped me when I needed it and pulled me out of my self-pity when I couldn't do it myself. You're the reason why I got back into life, who forced me to get a job and because that was how I met Siv, I guess I have to thank you for making me work, too. The reason I'm saying this now is because even though I found Siv and married her and even though we promised to be there for each other in good and bad times, I hope that you'll not disappear in case I need your help again. Mom, Dad, Joan, Luke… you're the best family one could wish for. I love you and I will forever be grateful that I'm part of this family."

He hesitated, seeing how his father put his arm around his mother, but continued. "The other people I want to thank are the Pedersons. If they hadn't raised Siv the way they did, she'd probably not even have looked at me. But she did and so I guess I don't only have to thank you for giving birth to her, but also for helping her turn out the person she is. The other reason I want to thank you for is for accepting me as boyfriend and now husband of your daughter. I know that parents want the best partners for their children and I know that I'm not exactly the stereotype of the perfect guy. But I promised to Siv in church that I'll be there for her and I promise to you now that I will not let her down. I will work hard not to disappoint anyone who has trusted me to be the right one for her. I'll prove to you that she couldn't have found someone better."

Now it wasn't only his mother who needed the supporting arm of her husband, but also Siv's. But Kevin wasn't finished yet. He turned to his wife who was sitting beside him in her beautiful dress, smiling happily. "Siv… I really don't know what to say to you but like I felt that our families needed to be thanked, I feel that I need to say something to you too. I still don't know why you gave me your number, I still can't understand why you wanted to go out with me. But believe me, I'm incredibly happy and thankful you did. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and looking back now I believe that my life only started when I met you. You light up every single day of my life and I can only repeat what I told you when we first kissed. I'll never again let you go." Finally his voice broke and he had to fight to say his last sentence. "You're the one who made me whole again. I love you."

When the newlyweds leaned closer to kiss, some more people had to pull out their tissues to wipe away the tears of emotion.

The tension was rapidly taken when the waiters brought the main course and everyone started chatting. When the main course was done, it was Joan's turn to cling her glass and stand up to say something. "Since Kevin asked me to be his 'best-man' I thought, I should say something too. I still consider it a big honor that he asked me instead of a real man, but I hope I did okay and he didn't regret his choice. What Kevin said earlier about me being the reason for his sappy mood… well, I guess he's right. But all I did was to ask him if he was happy. Turned out he is and so all I can wish him and Siv is that it'll stay like that. Please, be happy. There's so much drama in this life and we've seen so much of it, please do us a favor and stay happy. That's all I ask from you. Let's all raise our glasses and wish them all the happiness in the world. And Siv, you know that if you don't treat him well, you'll start a fight with the whole Girardi family and believe me – that's not going to be pretty." Joan raised her glass and said, "For Siv and Kevin. May they live happily ever after."

When Joan sat down again, her mother said, "Gee, I'm happy you weren't so melodramatic. I didn't know if I would have been able to stand that." Everyone at the table laughed, but they all knew that for Kevin it had really been a need to say the things out loud. They weren't big on I-love-yous or thank-yous and so it meant even more that Kevin chose his wedding to say it in front of all their guests.

TBC


	3. Assignment

**Dance at my Wedding**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Note**: Here's the end of it. Enjoy.

**_Assignment_**

When everyone had finished their dessert, Joan excused herself to go to the toilet. On her way back an elderly woman started talking to her and she realized she knew her all too well.

"What do you want?" she asked. "It's my brother's wedding, don't tell me you have something to do for me right now."

The woman smiled. "I have, but you won't have to leave the wedding. Do you remember Ms. Bloome?"

Joan raised her eyebrows, trying to remember. "I guess I heard the name before but I don't know when or why."

"What I'm asking you to do is to remember what she said and make it come true. Nothing more."

"Here?" Joan asked. "But…"

She looked around but the elderly woman had already left the room.

"Great," she muttered. "How am I supposed to make something come true when I don't know what it is?"

When she returned to the table, she ran across her parents who were standing next to the dance floor, watching a few couples who had started to dance. "So I guess she wasn't right with her second prediction either," Joan heard her father say. Her mother shrugged. "Yeah, it looks like. But he's happy, just look at him. So why complain?"

Prediction? Ms. Bloome? A million bells suddenly seemed to ring in Joan's head. Ms. Bloome, the psychic who'd said that she had a special connection to the universe and that Kevin would dance at his wedding. She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, God. Great idea," she mumbled.

Her mother, who'd heard her mumbling, turned around. "Hey sweetheart. How are you doing? You look beautiful."

"Fine Mom. You feeling better?"

Helen nodded. "Wasn't that sweet of him?"

Joan smiled. "Yes, it was." She followed her father's look to the dance floor where Siv was dancing with her father. "Her dress is gorgeous, isn't it?"

Her mother smiled. "It's fantastic. You went with her when she bought it?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted a Girardi to help her find one and since Kev wasn't on the list, she asked me."

Her father stepped between her and her mother and put his arms around both of them. "So, who of you wants to dance first?"

Joan looked again at the dance floor, where Siv was still dancing with her father and started to look for Kevin in the crowd. She saw him coming from the bar, a beer between his legs and said, "Take Mom. But I might come and collect later."

Their parents went the few steps forward and started to move to the music. Will was saying something and Helen laughed.

Kevin stopped next to her and sipped at his beer. "I hope that Siv and I will be as happy as they are after so many years and so much trouble," he said.

"Why shouldn't you?" Joan asked, but Kevin shrugged,

Then he suggested, "Why don't we go over to the non-dancer table and entertain some of our guests?" His head pointed towards the table with the guys from his basketball team and Joan nodded.

"Sure, why not."

Together they went to the table on the other side of the dance-floor and joined the light conversation that was happening there. Joan listened to what the guys and their girlfriends and wives were talking about, but she wasn't really interested. The assignment was still occupying most of the space in her head and she was trying to figure out on how to make Kevin dance. None of the guys at this table seemed to be in the mood for some rockin' wheelchair and she invisibly rolled her eyes, unable to make up a single idea on how to persuade him.

They were interrupted anyway, when some friends of Siv performed a little sketch and forced the newlyweds to join in.

Joan's mood was obviously worsening the more time passed and the longer she didn't have an idea on how to make Kevin dance.

She tried to enjoy herself, talked to people she hardly new and to those she'd known all her life, she danced with most men and sometimes on her own, but all the time she kept thinking about the assignment.

"Hey, what's up?" Siv asked when she sat down next to Joan who was relaxing at a table. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

Joan shrugged. "A lot of things."

"Kevin?" Siv asked.

"Yeah," she nodded halfheartedly. "Kevin too."

"You don't have to, you know. He's fine."

"I know. But I'm still thinking about him."

Siv smiled. "I wish I had any siblings I could be so close with. I love to see you and Kevin together. He's good in the big brother thing, isn't he?"

"Perfect," Joan laughed. "He's part of all my good childhood memories, even more so than Luke."

Siv's look suddenly turned serious. "You know that I'll never take him away from you, don't you?"

Joan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Of course I know. I never thought you'd take him away from me or us or whatever. I consider you a part of our family. The sister I always wanted to have."

Siv smiled and she pulled Joan into a hug. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

"You're welcome."

The DJ, who was changing constantly between phases with slow music for couples to dance and faster music for everyone to dance, had just changed again to a faster song and Joan asked, "So, my sister, you wanna storm the dance-floor?"

Her sister-in-law grinned. "Yeah. You're coming with me?"

Joan looked at her, trying to decided whether to ask the following question or not, then decided to do it. "Don't get me wrong, but… shouldn't you rather be dancing with Kevin?"

Shrugging, Siv took Joan's hand and tried to pull her towards the dancing crowd.

"Really, Siv, isn't there a law somewhere that the newlyweds have to dance with each other on their wedding?"

Siv let go of the hand and looked at Joan critically. "I don't think there's a law, but I agree that it's common and normal. But tell me, when has anything concerning your family ever been normal?" She forced a smile, but to anybody who could see her it was clear that she didn't feel like smiling.

"Have you ever asked him about it?" Joan wanted to know, ignoring her last sentence because of taking it the right way and referring it to Kevin instead of herself.

"No," Siv replied. "I haven't. And I won't. Not today." She was still trying to smile, but Joan felt she'd touched a sore spot.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's not my cup of tea. But you shouldn't let him get away with his stubbornness."

"I know," Siv said. "I just don't want to fight today. Really, it's not a big deal. Let's go and dance, okay? And I already danced with the rest of the Girardi guys, so I guess it's okay."

"If you say so," Joan said and followed Siv. When they were both moving in the crowd, she said quietly between clenched teeth, knowing the addressee would hear her, "Thanks for ruining the wedding."

Time passed and they all continued chatting, dancing and drinking. When Joan returned from the bar where she'd been to get something to drink, she started to look for her older brother.

Kevin sat alone in a corner of the room, listened to the slow music and watched the couples dance. The room had gotten less crowded, a lot of people were hanging out at the bar and most of the others were dancing.

Siv was slowly swaying to the music with Will, Luke was dancing with Grace and even Siv's parents were dancing cheek to cheek. Kevin couldn't take his eyes of his wife. She looked exhausted, it had been a long day, but she was smiling and her eyes were shining happily. For her, a dream had come true and Kevin could do nothing else than adore her beauty and give in to the good feeling that she'd chosen him.

He didn't notice that someone had come to him, until he heard his sister's voice behind him. "You should ask her, you know?"

Turning his head around he asked, "Ask her what?"

"Ask her to dance with you." Joan pulled a chair closer and sat down on it.

Now on eye level, Kevin looked at her critically. "Dance with her?!"

"Gee, Kev! Don't pretend you've never done it before. Soft music, romantic atmosphere… everything is right. And you know she'd love to. _I_ know she'd love to."

The look on his face was so sad that Joan would have loved to scold God for his idea. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I know that she'd love to. But I don't think I'm ready for it. All these years and I still…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Joan gave them time to let her and his thoughts wander for a moment, before she asked, "Would you dance at all? Maybe with the other guys from the non-dancer table? Something faster?" She had jumped up. That was it. She just needed to get every guy in a wheelchair on the dance-floor. "I'll be back in a second."

Not that Kevin would have had a chance to answer. He only watched her disappear and wondered if what she'd just said was really what she'd had in mind.

Joan went to the DJ first and asked him for something faster, then she went to the bar to talk to the basketball guys. Only a minute later she'd them all gathered around her and told them, "You have to do me a favor. Me and Siv. I know that Siv would love to dance with Kevin, but he's too shy in front of all the people. So I need you to loosen him up."

"Loosen him up? What do you want us to do?" one guy asked.

"I want you to go on the dance-floor and take Kevin with you. Just you guys and whoever wants to join in. I know that you know how to move." She smiled the brightest smile she could offer and hoped that it would help to have someone start it.

"What's in for us?" a particularly cute guy named Charlie asked and made Joan bite her lip.

"What do you think is in?" she asked back.

"I will do what you asked for if you're gonna dance with me."

Joan laughed relieved. "Deal. Last one of you is going to bring Kevin."

"Okay. Come on, girl."

She followed Charlie to the dance-floor, still laughing. The music had changed by now and most of the couples were dancing solo. Joan and Charlie were the first "mixed" couple, but a lot of the others followed and only a few minutes later, most of them were moving more or less elegantly to the music.

Smiling, Joan realized that she hadn't made a bad pick, Charlie knew well how to move in his chair and she saw that some of the guys who weren't doing that smooth, tried to imitate him. She needed to have some patience, but after two or three songs had passed, she saw Kevin wheeling to them and joining in the dance that was a potpourri of wheels and feet. Everyone seemed to be dancing with everyone, everyone was laughing and even Kevin's face lit up when he realized that he wasn't doing too badly.

Joan wondered if this would count as Kevin dancing on his wedding and wished that it would never end, but the DJ picked a really slow song to revive her fears of him fleeing back to the tables.

Charlie stopped her spin of thoughts when he asked, "You're going to leave? Or do I get this dance?"

She looked down at him and at his cute smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

His smile seemed to widen when he offered her his lap and she took it. Careful not to harm the dress she sat down, put her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to continue his moves. Amazingly it felt great. She felt really good in his lap and enjoyed the smooth moves. She was so lost in her own feelings that she'd almost completely forgotten about Kevin and Siv until she saw that they were both still on the dance-floor; Siv on his lap and the two of them entwined in a tight embrace, every now and then swaying slowly to the music.

"Looks like you made him dance," Charlie said smiling.

"Yeah," Joan smiled. "Looks like. Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem. Especially not with such a nice reward."

"Oh," she asked, pretending to be surprised. "So I'm your reward?"

"You are," Charlie grinned. "Do you think I can call you sometime?"

Joan smiled and let her look travel to the other couples on the dance-floor. Next to Kevin and Siv there were Grace and Luke, Helen and Will and Siv's parents. They all moved slowly, relaxed and happy.

Smiling she answered. "Sure. I'd like that."

_The End_

**Note:** So that's it. He danced. I wanted to make a point here, because I didn't feel the end of "Touch Move" to be right. The Girardis' faces when Kevin told them… I don't know why they all seemed to think that "dance at my wedding" would mean "walk at my wedding". There is a difference between dancing and walking, right? So I had to write it. Hope you liked it a litte.

Merowen


End file.
